Lovely Conditions
by Miss-Anonymous123
Summary: AU. Alex is a teenaged girl with a broken up family and goes to live with her uncle sandy, however she realises that there is something wronge with her and there is only one person who can help her R&R please


**This is my first Fanfic, in this story Ryan never got adopted by the Cohens and Ryans mother is Alex's mother P.S it's a Malex story. Oh also Italics are thoughts. xoxo**

**One more thing, i do not own the OC and all that stuff, so don't sue**

This was the most violent seizure I've ever gotten and it wasn't fun, I knew I couldn't stop it unless someone clamed me down, and there was only one person who could do that, and that person would be Marissa Copper. Marissa was my savoir she was always able to clam be down but today she wasn't here. Before I blacked out I saw people coming to see what all the commotion was about. It was me and my best friend, or used to be best friend Jodie. She never knew I got seizures but I guess she'll find out now.

It really all started when my dad walked out on the family and my mom started blaming everything on me. It was my sixteenth birthday so I was pretty exited, that was until my mom came home half drunk and struck me in the face for back talking to her. All I said was "Aren't you going to even say happy birthday to me before you pass out drunk." And then she hit me. We were both shocked at first, but then she slurred "Go to bed Alex and suck it up." That's when I had it; I couldn't take it anymore it was like something took over my body and it was in a complete rage. I ran into my room, slammed the door and punched the wall; I kept on punching the wall until I had no more energy in me, and that was a while from when it started. By that time I had seven enormous holes in the wall, with red dots all by them. When I looked at my hand I realized that it was killing me and it was bleeding like crazy; I couldn't believe it, I went to the bathroom and cleaned of my hand. When I was done I just went back into my room and sat on my bed four hours. _"Wow, what a great birthday." _I thought.

The next few months were really weird. I found myself getting angrier more than usual and a lot of the times I would get into fights at school. The last fight I got in school was the one that got me expelled. Jeremy Fisher was, I guess, the big bad bully in the school and he was picking on this little third grader, now early on in the morning my mom was drunk and upset that the TV broke, so of course she had to blame it on me, but instead of fighting with her I just left and went to school. I was on a short fuse so when I was Jeremy picking on that little kid I just got up from my seat and started punching the crap out of the bully; I knocked him out cold, so I got expelled. The school wasn't the only one who wanted me gone, when I got home my mom and I had the hugest fight ever and she kicked me out. However instead of punching the walls in my room, I took a deep breath tried to keep it in and I did, until my hands started shaking, then my knees started to buckle and I fell to the in a shaking fit. That's when the pain started; it was like someone took gasoline, then sprayed it all over my body at lit it with match and let me burn to death. The searing was unbelievable; I felt like I was going to die right there, right now, but that was just the start; a small sharp shock went through my lower abdomen all the way to the middle of my chest. I let out a big scream, as loud as I could, I just wanted it stop. Then it did. However I could still feel my chest burn, but I was thank full enough that it was all over, and I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in a daze wondering why I was on the floor, and then everything came back like a ton of bricks. I stood up and opened my bedroom door and looked out, I saw across the hall was my mother sleeping on the couch. I kind of felt sorry for her so I got a bucket from under the sick knowing she would need it in a couple of hours and stuck it beside the couch where he head was at. After that I went into the kitchen and got the phone and called my uncle Sandy.

"Hello?" a cheerful woman's voice asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sandy..uh Sandy Cohen. I said

"Oh yes, one moment please." She said. I waited about thirty seconds before he picked up.

"Hello, this is Sandy Cohen."

"Hi Sandy, it's me Alex."

"Alex!, how ya doing sweet heart?"

"I'm okay, but listen I need to ask you a favor."

And the next thing I was on my way to Newport Beach.


End file.
